Reborn in a damn good way
by dramaticAssault
Summary: The story of a girl who, after catching her Mewtwo in Fire Red, wishes that the Pokémon world could be real. Who knew that her wish would come true, who know that she could have so much fun there, and who know she may have to save the world? M


"Come on…" the girl murmured, her finger pressing the 'A' button repeatedly with amazing speed. "Yes…I did it…YES!" Happy with her success she quickly saved her copy of FireRed – with newly acquired Mewtwo, of course – and began jumping up and down. "I DID IT, I DID IT, I DI- OW!"

It's not a great end to a happy moment when your head hits the ceiling.

Hardly bummed out by this however, she picked up her game, smiling at the new Mewtwo which she decided she would name something original like 'Mewy'. Yes, Mewy was acceptable. "Oh, I wish this was real, I so, so do."

"WISH GRANTED." came a voice from the other side of the room, and she looked up. There was only seconds between the time her mouth dropped and when everything went white, and then she was there no more.

[align=center][b**]*****[/b][/align]

She yawned, her eyes opening as she lay in her bed. She slid her fingers along the pink covers…wait, pink? Her duvet wasn't pink, it was purple! Throwing off the covers with excellent skill, she looked around the room that wasn't hers. Except, it [i]felt[/i] like it was hers. There was a television in the middle of the room, and an expensive-looking computer in the corner. A pink Nintendo Gamecube – she had to tut, they were [i]so[/i] old – sat connected to the television. There was a chest of drawers and a bookcase, and a mirror hanging on the opposite wall to the television screen. Slowly getting out of bed, she went over to look at herself in the mirror, and had to fight back a scream.

Her hair was [i]long[/i] and coloured differently, brown instead of the deep red she had got it dyed as for her last birthday. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a crimson [i]miniskirt[/i] – and though she hated them with a passion, she had to admit it looked good on her – though she was barefoot. And though she didn't look any younger, she knew exactly who she was: the heroine from Fire Red! Everything that had happened with the strange voice came back to her! She was in the Pokémon world, Kanto, and the best part…

…she now had fucking big tits!

Having no idea what to do now, a thought came to her mind – [i]what if I have parents in this world[/i]? Remembering from her Fire Red experience that you had a mother in the game, she began to go down the stairs, quickly calling out "Mom?" to check. But nobody was downstairs, and it was clear from the mess that only she lived there. She had her own place, and she could do whatever she wanted, [i]and[/i] she was in the world of Pokémon.

And yet thoughts were still buzzing around her head – [i]what's my name?[/i] As if everything in the world was responding to her thoughts, a loud banging came from outside and the blue front door rattled in it's frame. She didn't care move to open it, but waited.

"Green, are you home?!" came a male voice. When she didn't respond, he gave a tut and spat, before talking to someone else. "She's not here, Red. She'll probably remember to go to Oak's tomorrow anyway."

So that confirmed three things – A) She definitely was the heroine of FireRed, and B) She was in the Pokémon World, and C) She had a whole day to do whatever the hell she wanted.

Scratching her back absent-mindedly, she wondered what she could get up to in her home. She could probably play the Gamecube if she got too bored, but then a devilish thought crossed her mind. She was in a different world, and even if she was going to stay there forever, that didn't mean there had to be consequences for her, right?

"So," she decided, "I'm going to have some [i]fun[/i]."

First off was the tank top. She wasn't surprised to find a white bra underneath, and found it funny to realise she might have just taken over someone's life as they went to sleep. A pang of guilt came to her as she thought that they might have taken over her old life, but it was quickly removed as she dropped the miniskirt. Plain white panties where there as well. "Boring," she muttered, deciding she would just [i]have[/i] to buy some new clothes when she got the chance.

But when she slipped off the bra, she had to gasp in awe of herself: "[i]Holy shit[/i]."

She had C Cups, she was sure of it. [i]Fucking nice C cups at that,[/i] she mused with a smile.

She pulled off the panties, giving a soft moan as her fingers brushed her pussy lips. She liked this new body already, she decided, and rummaged through the fridge, finding nothing that she could use to give this body a nice warm up. However, going to look back upstairs she found out that the old owner had a dirty personality herself – a transparent dildo sat in the first draw, along with vibrators and numerous other devices. As her hand closed around the toy, she smiled.

[i]Life is good.[/i]


End file.
